Powerful
by StarrySkies423
Summary: After getting struck by lightning, Eli, Adam and Clare discover that they possess superpowers. But, do their new friends, Dave and Sylvia, who also have these powers, mean good or bad and how will this effect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1: Tomorrow Never Knows

Powerful

Chapter 1: Tomorrow Never Knows

"_So play the game 'existence' to the end, of the beginning, of the beginning"._

"What about this one, Eli?" Adam excitedly shouts. Eli turns around sleepily and looks at the comic that Adam is waving around.

"That's a rip off, dude. The story sucks and the quality is poor." Adam, deflated, puts it back on the shelve and begins rummaging around haphazardly, putting his hands on anything he can get. Eli, however, takes a more civilized approach and carefully picks up one, only to set it down after looking it over. That's right everyone, we are at the comic book store or boy heaven. Today's a stormy Saturday, naturally the Saturday that Eli and Adam have designated as Comic Book Saturday. Naturally the Saturday that my parents are with the divorce lawyers in the city for the weekend and Ali is visiting family, meaning I have to tag along on their boyfest. Maybe not my first choice, but it is entertaining to watch them debate which superhero they would want to be.

I'm here in the corner of the store with all of the t-shirts and wacky paraphernalia. I'm talking coffee mugs, pajama bottoms, license plates, key chains, magnets and bumper stickers. The wide variety of mementos and knick knacks makes me smile and I can't help but look around.

"Are those your brothers?" I hear. I turn around and find that the girl at the counter, maybe in her early twenties, is talking to me. She has dark hair with orangey red streaks, a ring in her nose, and tatoos running down her arms.

"No, just my friends." I say.

"Ah, I used to be like you too. Unwillingly shoved into the realm of genetic mutations and unlikely heroes. My boyfriend turned fiancée first took me to this store. He owns it now." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Sylvia. Superhero expert, amateur artist, journalist."

I take her hand, "I'm Clare and I know absolutely nothing about any of this. No offense, but I'm not really into the whole fighting crime and costume thing."

"Well, you might surprise yourself. I didn't believe in this sort of thing, but after last year things...changed." Just then, Eli and Adam come up to the counter to pay. Eli holds two slightly worn comics and Adam has a stack. "That all, Adam?" I ask sarcastically. He roles his eyes.

Sylvia takes the comics and checks them out. They both pay, "Have a nice day." She says to them. "Ready?" Eli asks. I nod. We begin to walk out of the store. "Clare!" I hear from behind me, "I know we just met and all, but if you need to talk about anything, you can find me here. I hope I'll see you back here." Sylvia says. I nod and walk out the door. Eli and Adam are waiting at the curb.

"It's not as good as Goon though! Look at the picture quality!" Adam exclaims.

"The story is ten times better than-" Eli stops once he realizes I'm there. I give him a look.

"Yes, we do compare comic books in our spare time." He says with a smirk.

"I can see that." I reply. They're such dorks, but I have to love them. "Wanna go to the Dot? It's getting cold and I need a hot chocolate." I say.

"Sounds good to me." Adam says. Eli nods. We start to walk down the road. Eli's car, our only ride, is in the shop (the third time this month) so we're forced to huff it. The streets are deserted. _Boom. _Thunder cracks above us. "Looks like a storm." I say.

"Ah, yes, thunderstorms." Eli sighs happily.

"Don't tell me, you like thunderstorms." I say sarcastically.

"Yes, Miss. Edwards, I happen to love thunderstorms. It's like nature's soundtrack." _Boom. _Another big bang.

"Yikes, it's close!" I say. The wind is beginning to pick up and I can already feel big drops of rain coming down. After a few seconds it's pouring. I shriek. Adam covers his head with his hoodie and stashes his precious comics under his jacket. Eli, however, looks up to the sky. His hair is sopping wet, but he looks happy, like a young child. A streak of lightning lights up the sky followed by a close bang. Eli looks over at me. "What's wrong, Edwards?" He asks, coming over.

"Nothing, its just close." I say as I try to put a smile on.

"Here," he takes my hand, "let's go find cover." He looks around. There are no doorways, no place for cover along this stretch. "Adam, let's go!" Adam looks at Eli and follows him. I'm being dragged along. Eli turns into a park. I'm about to tell him to turn around because this is probably the most dangerous place to be, with the metal playground and the tall trees looming above us, but I don't have the chance. There's a bright flash and a monstrous boom. All I remember is falling.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Looking Through You

**Thanks for reading my first chapter, now here's the second. I've been waiting to post it up because I've been super busy with the end of school. Just came back from a graduation dance. **_**So much drama! **_**Just kidding, not really. But, it isn't too fun seeing the guy you like dancing with someone else and **_**not **_**noticing how pretty you look. Sorry, how about I just let you get to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. The title of the chapter and the lyrics below belong to the Beatles. **

Chapter 2: I'm Looking Through You

"_I'm looking through you, where did you go? I thought I knew you, what did I know?"_

"Clare! Clare, wake up! Jesus, Adam, she's not waking up!"

"Eli, chill dude, she's fine. She's breathing. Calm down, you worry about her too much. I know how you really-"

"Nothing is ever going to happen between us."

"Eli, you're lying to yourself. Really, in your head you see things differently."

My eyes begin to open slowly. At first all I can see is colors, then my vision becomes less cloudy. Eli is leaning over me, his hair covering his face, still slightly damp. The wind whips his hair and jacket. Adam is standing on the other side of him, inspecting his comics for damage. It looks surreal outside. The sky is almost colorless, the grass light green and damp, the rusty swing set creaking in the background, the leaves swaying in the trees. _It looks so calm_, I think. _The calmness that comes after a storm._

I begin to sit up and notice a tingle through my body. A small, electrical charge. Eli notices that I'm awake. "Clare, thank god!" He kneels down.

"What happened? How'd I get on the ground?" I ask sleepily.

Eli looks over at Adam, who shrugs, "We got struck my lightning." Eli finally says.

I sit up quickly, gosh that hurts. I wince. "Ow, no kidding." I say. Eli helps me up. "Are you okay?" He asks me. I nod. I'm lying though. My neck is sore, my fingers numb. The air is electrically charged. I feel scared.

"Clare you know you're not okay." This comes from Adam, "Your neck and fingers hurt."

I look at him for a few seconds, "How'd you know?" I ask. Eli and I both look at Adam.

"It just came in my head, that's all. Eli, stop calling me a freak!" Adam says.

"I didn't say anything. At least, not out loud." Eli says, "Dude, you can-"

"Read minds." Adam says silently. "I can read minds." He declares more definitely. "Man, this is so exciting. I mean, if it's true. Eli stop thinking about your stupid car and-"

"God you can read minds." Eli and Adam high five, "This is awesome man! I mean, in all of those comics, it says that getting struck with lightning gives you powers, but who knew it was true!" Eli says happily.

"Woah, woah, there has to be some reasonable explanation for this," I say. Adam just looks at me.

"We get superpowers and all you can talk about is logic? And no I don't have insane guessing skills, that's what you're thinking Clare." I'm speechless.

"Well this just sucks." Eli says.

"No it doesn't! Do you know what I can do with-"

Eli cuts Adam off, "No, what sucks is that I don't get a power. I mean, I was struck with lightning too! I should be able to fly or grow or-"

"Eli." Adam says.

"Yeah?"

"You're invisible." Eli swears joyously. When he reappears, he is smiling from ear to ear.

"Invisible! I can become invisible. I have never loved lightning so much. Now I can sneak out, and spy on people and-hey where did Clare go?"

When I hear this, my heart beats faster. Where's Eli? Where's Adam? I look around and find that I'm across the park. But how'd I get there?

"Clare!" I hear Adam call, "How'd you get over there?" He shouts.

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of them, "I can teleport." I say simply. Eli and Adam look at each other, their eyes wide. "I can't believe this happened to us!" Adam shouts triumphantly.

"Me neither." I say.

"Clare, you know you love your powers." Adam says to me.

"Oh, I do! It's-cool."

"No use lying to me now Clare-Bear, I can hear everything you think." Adam taunts.

"Fine, I don't want them. It'll make me more of a freak. I'm just not going to use them, that's what. I'm going." I say.

"Clare, come on, we have to talk about this. It's important, monumental even!" Eli calls.

"Eli, let Clare think about this okay. She's-" I teleport out before I can hear what he had to say. I somehow end up near a skating pond. I don't know why I thought of it, but all I know is that I'm there. I sit down on a rotting bench next to a sign that says 'Pond Closed'. Tree limbs are scattered along the ground and the water is dark grey. The storm hit here too. I don't want to think about this whole power thing. _I'm dreaming_, I think, trying to convince myself that this could never, possibly happen, _There's always an answer. _I try to come up with one, but draw a blank. So maybe we do have powers, now what? We go buy some costumes, save the world?

I sit back on the bench and try and distract myself. I remember my childhood winters at the pond. I actually felt like a superhero then. I felt like I could fly across the ice. I was invincible. I remember my dad strapping my skates on tightly, the tingling sensation in your toes, the cool breeze against your cheeks, the ice so solid underneath, yet you still being scared that you'd fall through. It was all a game. I open my eyes and look out at the pond. I gasp. It's frozen. Not in October, on a 60 degree day! I get up, tentatively, and walk over to it. Sure enough, it's solid. _No, it should be liquid! _I think. Suddenly, my hand is submerged in water. There is no ice left.

_Frozen. _It's hard. What's going on?

I stand up. _Waves. _The water, even though just a small pond, becomes choppy. The air is still. _Whirlpool. _A hole opens up in the middle and water swishes around. _Tall. _The water jumps out of the pool and becomes a thick wall.

Suddenly, I'm in front of Eli's house. My hands are warm and sweaty, by breath short and quick, and my cheeks red. What just happened? Isn't finding out you can teleport more than enough for one day? "Clare?" I turn around and see Adam and Eli. "We were just looking for you." They look anxious. I rush down to them.

"I think I have a new power." I say.

"So do we." Eli says.

My eyes widen, "Really, what?" Eli motions for me to come over towards his garage. His dad's car sits in the driveway. "We were walking back to my house when Adam saw this sports car. Naturally, he walks over to it. When I get there, it turns on. No keys, no one in it. It turns on. Then I think about it shutting off, it turns off. Windows, horn, lights- I controlled it all. Worked with an iPod too. Here, see." Eli stands next to the car. It turns on, the door opens and the radio plays. "That's amazing." I say.

"I'm fast." Adam cuts in. "I've never been fast before, I've always wanted to be. Now I am. Eli was running after you, and I start running and I'm next to him in a nano second. It was freaking crazy!" It's silent. "What's yours?" Adam asks me.

"Water manipulation." I walk over to the bird bath. "I was at a pond, thinking about skating and the pond freezes. I think of waves, the water becomes choppy, I think of a tall wall of water, it happens." I look at the bird bath and it becomes frozen. Eli and Adam gasp. The water splashes them. "Hey!" Eli exclaims.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I giggle, then I become serious, "Look, I-I need to talk to someone about this."

"Okay, shoot. Let's discuss it." Eli says.

"No, someone else." I say.

"Whatever you do, don't tell an adult. If you're read a comic book, you know that the outcome is always horrible. And don't tell Ali or anyone at school. Maybe you just shouldn't tell any one." Eli says.

"No, I want to talk to someone else. Someone who will believe me. Someone who might get it." Adam looks at Eli.

"I hope you know what you might be getting yourself into," Adam says, "And only yourself, because you won't mention our names."

"Swear." I say. Then I'm gone. I appear outside the comic book store. I open the door and the bell jingles. "Clare." I look and see that Sylvia is still at the counter. The store is empty. "What can I do for you?" I walk over to the counter.

"I want you to not laugh at me or call the government or tell any one about this."

Somehow I know I can tell her this. I don't know why I feel this way, but I do, so I go ahead. "When I was walking home from here, I got struck by lightning and when I got up, I could teleport and manipulate water. What I'm trying to say is that I have- super powers."

Sylvia just smiles, "Welcome to the club."


	3. Chapter 3: Carry That Weight

**Thanks for reading my fic so far! I haven't had the chance to update it in awhile, but here is the third chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the Beatles lyrics below.**

Chapter 3: Carry That Weight

"_And in the middle of the celebrations, I break down"._

"You're not serious." I say to Sylvia. She's obviously kidding me, trying to make a silly teenage girl seem stupid.

"It's very true, Clare, I have powers too. Last year, my fiancée, Dave, and I were walking through Spain and we came across a hot spring. We took a dip and when we got out, I could move things with my mind and control weather. Dave got super strong and his intelligence got a major boost. It was freaky. Then, he bought the store and become obsessed with answers. 'How did this happen?' 'What are we capable of?' He began to look towards comics for answers." Sylvia explained.

"Well, what if I don't believe you?" I blurt out.

Sylvia's face softens. She extends her arms and a comic book comes flying towards her. "Really, I only use my powers when I want the TV remote but am too lazy to get out. But Dave, he's looking big picture. Wait until I tell him!" Sylvia exclaims.

"Um, I'll be right back, okay?" Sylvia nods. I teleport out and find myself face to face with Eli and Adam. In Eli's room. Okay then...

"Wow, you came out of no where." Adam says jokingly. "Who'd you talk to? Did they call the government yet?"

"No one is calling the government. I talked to someone who's like us. She has powers too."

"Seriously?" Eli asks skeptically. I nod, "What if they're lying?"

"They proved it to me." I say. "Maybe we should talk to them. They probably know more than we do about this." Adam and Eli look at each other, then nod. They get up. "I want to try something, though." I take Adam and Eli both by the wrist and close my eyes. When I open them, I'm back at the comic store with Eli and Adam. I can teleport things _and_ other people too. Sweet.

"The comic book store?" Adam asks. I lead the way through the door. Sylvia's face brightens up. Next to her, there is a tall man with black hair, dark squinty eyes and a thin mouth.

"Dave, this is Clare and-" she looks at Eli and Adam.

"Adam and Eli. They got struck by lightning too." I fill in.

"Really! The more the merrier, they say!" Sylvia says. "This is my fiancée Dave."

"Hi." He says. "Sylvia says that you have gifts too. Care telling me what?"

"I can read minds and I'm fast." Adams says confidently.

"I can turn invisible," Eli says, "Oh and I can manipulate machines."

"I can teleport myself and others as well as manipulate water." I finish.

Dave nods with satisfaction. He looks over at Sylvia. "Honey, can I talk to you in the other room?" He says pleasantly. He takes Sylvia's arm and drags her to the back room. The door slams.

"Honey, what are we supposed to do with teenagers? Adopt them? They might not even have gifts like ours! How do you know they're not lying? What did they tell you?" I hear Dave say through the door. This time his tone isn't so friendly.

"She just told me, okay! I haven't seen anything, but-"

"So you gave our most important secret to a bunch of kids! How do you know they won't tell someone or go to the feds or something worse? Sylvia, sometimes you never think!"

"They're kids. These powers-"

"They're gifts, Sylvia. We're fortunate to have them."

"These _gifts _are new to them. They want guidance. You want answers. Just talk to them for crying out loud! What's the big deal! Isn't this what you've wanted? Answers, help, friends. Dave you're not making sense."

"No, Sylvia, you don't make sense at all! You give this thing up and expect me to be happy! I was finally coming close to an answer and you just have to but in and mix everything up. That's all you ever do!"

"Dave stop yelling at me! You always look to comic books for answers, but what do you expect to learn! The authors don't have these powers, excuse me _gifts_! Come back to reality for once, Dave. Talk to them." Sylvia says. It is silent. The door opens; we pretend to look busy.

"Can you guys prove that you have gifts?" Dave says. Eli turns invisible, I teleport across the room. "You're thinking about comic book sales and hot springs." Adams says.

"Fine, okay, I believe. You happy, Sylvia?" He looks at her. She looks pained. "I don't have answers yet, but I know I can find some. I think you guys can be useful. Your gifts are strong. I think we should become a team and stick together. I think that once we know what we are, then we can help the world. Are you guys in?" I look around at Eli and Adam. Eli looks excited, by Adam looks nervous.

"Yeah, we're-" Eli begins to say.

"We'll get back to you." Adam cuts in. Eli gives him a funny look. "We have to go but we'll be back." Adam says. He and I head towards the door. Eli stays behind. "Eli? Are you coming?" Adam asks.

"No, I want to stay behind and ask Dave a couple of questions." Adam shakes his head signaling no, but Eli doesn't see. Adam gives up and reluctantly leaves, I follow.

"What was that all about?" I ask Adam.

"You should hear what's going on inside that guy's head." Adam mutters.

"Who, Eli's?" I ask.

Adam shakes his head no, "Dave's."

"What's he thinking?" I ask.

Adam looks up at me, his face white, "World domination."

"What?" I ask in utter disbelief.

"That's what was going through his head. World domination, world domination, take advantage of the kids, could be useful, don't want to think much or else that kid will sense it. He has a plan, I know it. He wants to use his powers for evil." Adam says.

"What about Eli? We have to get him out of there!" I exclaim.

"But we don't want to make him suspicious. I-I don't know what to do. Maybe it's just talk, but he sounded serious. Do you think that girl, your friend, is on it too?" Adam says. His voice wavers.

"Sylvia. We just met today actually. But, you know that feeling that you've known someone forever. It just kind of came over me when I saw her. And you heard them fighting back there. It's probably a good guess that she isn't involved in that. I think we should go and get Eli." Adam nods and we walk back to the store. Adam opens the door cautiously and steps in. I follow. When I get in there, I gasp. Comic books are strewn across the floor, the back door is wide open and Sylvia is sitting in the corner. I rush up to her. "Sylvia?" She looks up at me. Her already pale face is even whiter and her mascara is running. "Sylvia, where are Eli and Dave?"

"Gone."


	4. Chapter 4: Think For Yourself

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the fourth chapter in the fic, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Degrassi.**

Chapter 4: Think for Yourself

"_You're telling all those lies, about the good things that we can have if we close our eyes"._

Sylvia's now standing, holding on to the counter for support. She wipes her eyes and Adam offers her a tissue, she accepts. "Can you tell us what happened, Sylvia?" Adam asks kindly.

She looks at us, takes a deep breath and begins, "Dave and Eli were talking about dreams and things that they wanted but couldn't get. Lost hope and being put down. Then they talked about their gifts and how they could maybe achieve their goals with them. Then Dave, he got this crazy look in his eyes and Eli, he looked so excited and-and he looked like Dave. He had that same look too." She stopped for a moment. "Then Dave talked about something that I've never heard him even consider. He talked about controlling the world. He-he said something about an organization of people with these gifts and government documents. He wants to join them and he wants those documents. He said he was going to take them and go find the group. I asked him what he was talking about and then he just started yelling at me-useless, stupid, he called me. It's been bad before, but Dave was always a sweet guy. He just looked so crazy. He-he told me to go the other room and I said no, so he slapped me and ransacked the room and he and Eli left through the back door. They're gone now." Sylvia chokes out.

"They want to steal government documents?" Adam asks. Sylvia nods. Adam quickly walks over to the counter and starts to type on the computer, "I read something about this on a superhero blog." I rushed over to the computer. A page called _Garrett's _Real _Heroes Insider_ was pulled up. Adam clicked on a link, "Here!" he exclaimed. "The Canadian government has records of actual humans wielding super powers and intensive studies on these subjects," he reads off, "When asked, officials said that no such documents exist, but I am determined to prove it. If such files do exist, they would probably be in a warehouse in northern Quebec, where other 'secret' documents are said to be stored. However, that is a restricted area and can't be accessed. Many attempts have been made to acquire these documents, but all have failed. They are certainly a mystery. Don't worry, I'll have answers soon."

"Dave reads that blog." Sylvia said, "He's after the files, then after that group, I know it. Anything about a group?"

"On it," Adam clicks on another link, "There is rumored to be a secret association of humans that have superpowers. This isn't like the Fantastic Four or anything as their main goal is to create a superhuman civilization. The leader of this group is unknown, and there are supposedly many cells across the world. The main root can be traced to either the United States or Italy. Another rumor pertaining to this group is that they are working on a machine that can capture all superpowers for personal use on one person. Right now, the machine hasn't been located, but the group is trying to find it. The group has no known name."

"Looks like we know their plan now." Sylvia says.

"Then we have to stop them, right? If we know they might share it with that organization. Who knows what they want to do?" I explain.

"Clare," Adam looks at me, "don't worry, we'll get the old Eli back. I'm sure he's just caught up in the excitement of the idea and the rush. He wants a taste of what it's like to be a superhero. You don't know him as well as I do. He just wants to be found." Adam reads my mind.

"So joining up with someone who wants to take over the world is being found?" I ask, exasperated. Adam nods. "Whatever, I don't have time to think about his stupid mistakes, we just have to stop them. Let's go to the warehouse." I snap. "Sylvia, are you coming?" I ask her.

She nods, "I have a word or two to say to Dave."

I take Sylvia and Adam's hand and instantly we are transported. I open my eyes. We're standing on a dirt road and grass surrounds us. I see a sign that says 'Government Facility: Restricted Area". Then, I hear alarms, sirens, and see cars driving up another road. I can see a warehouse from here, heavily protected and surrounded by gates, walls and barbed wire. People get out of the cars and march up to the building. Then, out of the corner of my eye I see a small sedan. A woman gets out of it, but is instantly pushed to the side by one of the men in uniform. She watches the whole thing from afar.

Call it instinct, but I walked down the road towards her. She sees me coming and looks surprised. "What's going on in there?" I ask.

"Security breech. Someone's stolen a couple of files on some government research."

"What files?" I ask urgently.

"Superpowers and abnormal human mutations, and then one on a group of so called superheroes." The woman says. She has chestnut brown hair, pulled into a pony tail, and wears a navy blazer. I notice that Adam and Sylvia have joined me. I look back at them.

"Two males did it, one age 24 and the other age 17." I say. "They have powers. The older one is strong and smart and the other can turn invisible and has the ability to control machines."

"You know them?" The woman asks me. She doesn't question my claim about the powers.

"We-we're like them. We know them, but they're different." I can't believe I'm talking about Eli like this. The guy I thought I knew so well. The guy I thought that I was falling in love with.

The woman smiles, "I'm Special Agent Ramona Garrett from the Canadian Security Intelligence Service. We have a lot in common, I think, starting with the fact that I know someone with powers as well. Let's go talk."


	5. Chapter 5: Tell Me What You See

**I've decided to return to this fanfiction. Sorry for such a long hiatus. Please continue to read and review!**

Chapter 5: Tell Me What You See

"_Listen to me one more time, how can I get through? Can't you try to see that I'm trying to get through?"_

"Would you guys like something to drink? I have water, cranberry juice and ginger ale." Agent Garrett says from the kitchen. Her apartment is small and modest. Sylvia is sitting in a rocking chair, while Adam and I sit on the futon. "I'm fine." I say.

"Me too." Adam and Sylvia say at the same time. Agent Garrett, who I discovered is the author of the Real Hero blog that we read, comes back in and sits on a stool in the living room.

"Okay then, first off I would like to say that you are welcome to stay here the night. I don't know if you have a place to stay or if you live close to here, but my house is yours." She says warmly.

"Thanks, we're from Toronto and we could go back there, but maybe if we're going to work together, it would be easier if we stayed here." I say.

"Toronto!" she exclaims. "That's a long way and you shouldn't have to travel hours!"

"Oh no, you see, I can teleport, so..." I say meekly. For some reason, I find that she won't believe us. She is the government after all. But, as she explained to us, she most certainly believes in powers. After coming back from Australia, her brother claimed that he could predict the future. She was the only one who believed him and is determined to prove that her brother was right. She wants answers, no matter what gets in her way.

"Oh, is that your only power, um, Clara?" She asks me.

"It's Clare, and no I can manipulate water as well." I focus my attention on her water glass and it freezes. She looks astonished. I quickly unfreeze it.

"Oh and Sylvia told me about her powers, what about you Adam?" She asks kindly.

"I'm fast." Adam says. He smiles at Agent Garrett, "And I can read minds."

"Interesting! So what do you know about the two men who stole the government documents? Do you know if they mean good or bad?" She asks.

"The older one is Dave. He's my fiancé, although I'll probably have to reconsider things," Sylvia laughs nervously, "From what I last saw of him, I think he means bad. Adam told me what he was thinking about world domination. He wants to join some organization."

"The other one is Eli. He's Adam and my friend," A_lthough__I__wish__it__was__more_, "We actually just got our powers today. He doesn't mean harm, I know it. He was just so excited about everything and Dave's taking advantage of him." I say.

Agent Garrett gets up and walks over to a hall closet, directly across from me. She opens it. Inside, there is a whiteboard with writing all over it, filing cabinets, and pictures up on the doors, "This is my superpower closet. It has all of my research from the last 5 years." She pulls out the whiteboard to the center of the room and sets down two files on the tables. "I have established, from my personal experience and research, that there are such things as powers in this world. Most of them occur from strange natural occurrences involving chemical reactions and heat. I have also established that governments worldwide know about this and are studying it as we speak. I have not yet proved the existence of a group of people with powers, but am very close to it. She flips the whiteboard over. The title is "Group" in big block letters. "There is a legend that a group was started by Leonardo DaVinci, who had powers himself, making the roots Italian. The word spread and other people who had similar qualities to DaVinci joined up. During his lifetime he built a machine capable of harnessing immense power from these people for use." Agent Garrett points at a sketch of a device, "Legend also says that this device was hidden as DaVinci realized that its impact on civilization would be negative. The group wasn't heard or for a long time and just started up in the last century. That means that the center could have been relocated. Then I draw a blank. I have records of people meeting and unexplainable events happening in the same places. I have maps to find this device that all lead to different places. I have all the pieces, but no finished puzzle." Agent Garrett finishes.

"You seem to have done a lot of research," Sylvia says, "and I think that Dave and Eli might be catching up on this. He's been doing his own research and those files that he got might tie everything together. His main power is extreme intelligence so it is very probable that he is closer than we think. I think, personally, that our next step is to find that machine because that seems to be their main target. If we find it before them, then there is no chance that they can use it for evil."

"Good idea, Sylvia. One question, though. Did you say that Eli had the power to control machinery?" Agent Garrett asks. We nod. "Then everything fits. Your Dave," Sylvia cringes, "I mean Dave has probably known about this for a long time, taking into consideration his intellect, but Eli's unique power has now granted him the opportunity to act. Good thinking, Sylvia." Agent Garrett looks at the clock and yawns, "Well, I have to get to bed. Sylvia, you can sleep in the guest bed and Adam and Clare, make yourself as comfortable as possible here in the living room." Agent Garrett gets up, "We'll continue in the morning."

"Good night Agent Garrett," I say to her.

She smiles at me, "Call me Ramona, Clare." Sylvia follows her through the kitchen. I pull a blanket off the futon and make myself comfortable. Adam has gathered a group of pillows and blankets and has made a makeshift bed. I start to fall asleep.

"Oh, crap." Adam says silently.

"What?" I ask sleepily.

"What are my parents going to think when I don't show up at home?" He asks.

"Just text them and tell them you're sleeping at Eli's." I say. I hear Adam's phone beep, signaling that a text message has been sent.

"Thanks. The real problem is going to be what happens if they find out about our powers. But, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He says. It is silent, "I like that Agent Garrett." He says.

"Only because you think she's good looking." I say.

He snorts, "That adds on to the fact that she is also very smart and into superheroes." I laugh. There is silence. I think that Adam has gone to sleep. "Clare, stop worrying about Eli," I hear him say suddenly, "We'll find him. With all of us together, we'll find him. He'll make the right decision in the end. Believe me." Adam says. Sometimes its annoying having my thoughts open like a book.

"I'll try and remember that. Goodnight, Adam." I say. I can already hear him snoring.

_Goodnight__Eli_, I think, _where__ever__you__are._


	6. Chapter 6: Let It Be

**I don't know how long I've been away from this story, but I had finished it along time ago and decided that it deserved to be finished even though it is crazy and doesn't make sense at all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Let It Be

"_There is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer, let it be."_

My eyes open slowly. Wow, I just had the weirdest dream. Adam, Eli and I had superpowers and somehow ended up in Quebec. I sit up and yawn. I'm puzzled. Where am I? Then I remember; my dream is actually true. This did happen. I look around the room and notice Adam. He's awake, sitting over a pile of papers, carefully looking through them. Sensing my thoughts, he looks at me, "Good morning Clare. To answer your question of what am I doing, I am looking through Ramona'sfiles and notes." I come over and sit next to him. "I think I almost have something." He picks up a pile of files that were set to the side and quickly leafs through it. He withdraws a single piece, "This is the answer."

Just then, Sylvia and Ramona walk into the room. "Good morning." Ramona says cheerfully. She notices Adam and the papers spread out before him. She sits down on the floor next to him, "Working on the case, huh?" Adam nods.

"I-I think I have something." Adam says. From his tone and the way he looks at Ramona, it is obvious that he is completely head over heals for her. Hearing this, Adam shoots a death glare over at me.

"Really!" Ramona says, "What have you found?"

"Well, I took the maps that you've collected and arranged them in a pattern and I've found that they form one big map." Ramona looks over at the collage of map pieces that Adam fit together.

"It looks like some sort of valley or canyon." Ramona notices.

"Yes, and I saw on the back of some of the pieces there is writing in Italian, but I didn't know what it meant. I looked through your research on DaVinci and saw that there is still a group of present day followers with the slogan, "Guardate verso la grande vallata" or "Look towards the big canyon". Then, in other files, I read about a reported sighting of a strange device that looked like a radio in the Grand Canyon in Arizona and paranormal and unexplainable events happening around there. The radio was never located though. My hypothesis is that the machine was brought to the Grand Canyon by a group of people from Italy, then forgotten. There are a few holes and discrepancies, but I think it's a good lead." Adam says. He looks at Ramona.

"Wow," she says, "it was all there in my research but I didn't piece it together. Nice job, Adam!" She pats him on the back.

"Gee, thanks." He says, blushing.

"I think we need to follow this then," Sylvia says, speaking for the first time so far, "Eli and Dave are probably there by now. We might be able to beat them there, considering Clare's power."

"I agree," Ramona says, "lets go immediately." We take a few minutes to assemble the research and get ready, but soon we are ready to leave. I take everyone's hand and think of a picture I once saw of the Grand Canyon. Orange walls, the Colorado River rushing beneath, endless stone. I open my eyes and we're there. We're standing on a cliff, overlooking a river. The sky is bright blue and contrasts the red walls that surround us. It's breathtaking.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice says. Goosebumps start to form along my arm and I tense up, "so nice of you to join us." The four of us turn around simultaneously and come face to face with Dave and Eli.

Dave chuckles, "You're just in time to see us harness your and everyone else's powers."

"Dave, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Sylvia says urgently, walking up to him.

"Aren't your forgetting that I am ten times smarter than you could ever be, Sylvia?" Dave spits back in a condescending tone. "You don't know _anything_."

"I know that this machine was hidden for a reason." She gestures to the device that Eli is standing next to. Adam's research was accurate. The device looks like a retro radio from the 1930s.

"Things that are hidden are meant to be found." Dave counters.

"Not necessarily." Adam says.

"No, Adam, this machine is going to help humans so much. I don't understand why you didn't join us in the first place." Eli says. He is screaming over the wind.

"Eli, we're not stupid, stop calling us that, even in your head." Adam shouts back, "You should have heard what was going on inside of Dave's mind back in Toronto."

"You think you're so special because you can read minds. Not everything is about you, Adam. My powers are even more useful." Eli says. He walks up to Adam and me.

"Eli, you're not listening to Adam. Dave's goal is world domination. He doesn't want to help anyone but himself. He's using you, can't you see? You're just a part in his major plan. He'll eliminate you once he's done with you." I say.

"Look, Dave's my friend. He understands me. He's been more supporting than the two of you combined. We're going to help people, you heard wrong." Eli states. It hurts a lot. I don't want to see Eli make a mistake and I don't like hearing him talking like this. I wish I had never went to the comic book store, I don't want any of it. I want my old Eli back.

"I can't believe you're doing this to us. This is your best friend talking, Eli. And Clare here, she's falling in love with you. How can you do this to her?" My eyes widen, and I look at Adam. "You can't deny it, Clare."

"You're really in love with me Clare?" Eli asks quietly.

Before I respond, Dave takes Eli's arm and drags him over to the machine. "If you're done with your friends, I would really like to get on to this before anything else happens." Dave says smugly. You don't know how much I would just love to throw him off that cliff…

"Dave, stop it! You're too power hungry." Sylvia shouts.

"This isn't the time, Sylvia."

"Eli," I say, "Don't do it. Don't turn on the machine. Don't listen to him."

"Eli, do it now. It's the perfect time, do it now!"

"Eli." I say kindly.

"Eli, _now_!"

Eli closes his eyes and the machine begins to rumble. I close my eyes, grab Sylvia and Ramona's hands, and brace myself. Brace myself for-nothing. Nothing happens. I open my eyes and look around. The machine is in ruins, completely destroyed. Dave is kneeling down next to it, trying to put pieces back together, to no avail. He looks up at Eli. Eli turns invisible. "You idiot! You destroy the one thing that can save us." Dave gets up, his fist balled. "I'm going to get you, you punk!" Dave shouts, punching the air. I hear contact and cringe.

Sylvia runs up to him and tries to push him down. "Stop it! Stop!" She shouts. She pushes him off of Eli, who is visible again. Dave goes flying towards the edge of the cliff. He begins to slip off. Sylvia rushes over. "Dave, take my hand!" Sylvia shouts. Dave, now hanging over the cliff, takes her hand and Sylvia pulls. She pulls and pulls, but he still slips. She begins to slip too. Before I know it they're falling.


	7. Chapter 7: I Want To Tell You

Chapter 7: I Want To Tell You

"_I want to tell you, my head is filled with things to say, when you're here, all those words, they seem to slip away."_

I think fast. I 'beam' down to the bottom of the cliff and use my power on the rushing river next to me. Maybe I can control it. Maybe it can break their fall… I then notice Adam, standing next to the river. He must have run down there. He looks ready to catch them. They're still falling. Here's my chance. I focus all my energy on the water and create a soft wave that catches them, but doesn't do much. I hear a smack. It doesn't sound good. Once the water rushes away, I see Sylvia lying on top of Dave. I look up at the cliff and see Eli and Ramona looked over the edge. I transport up, grab their hands and go back down. Adam is now leaning over Sylvia.

"She's breathing." He says with a small smile. "She's bruised and her arm probably broke, but she's alive. It's miraculous."

"What about Dave?" I ask, walking over cautiously.

Adam shakes his head no. "He sacrificed himself for her." My heart is beating so loud, I'm sure that Eli, who is standing next to me, can hear it. Eli looks over at me, "I'm sorry." He says quietly. He takes my hand, "You were right." He whispers.

I hear a small, stifled groan and notice that Sylvia is stirring. Her eyes are still closed, but she smiles. Adam checks her pulse. "We should get out of here." Adam says.

"Where to?" I ask.

"My place." Ramona offers. Eli picks up Sylvia. I take Adam, Ramona and Eli's hands. I imagine us back at Ramona's apartment with the whiteboard still out in the living room and the rocking chair still squeaking back and forth. We're there in an instant. Eli sets Sylvia down on the futon. Ramona goes to a cabinet and pulls out a first aid kit. She tends to Sylvia.

"Eli," Adam finally says, "What was going through your mind when you left with Dave?" He's not yelling, but he might has well have been.

"That he understood me and wanted what I wanted. That obviously turned out to be untrue." Eli says. "God, I'm such an idiot!" He sits down in the rocking chair and puts his head in his hands. I kneel down next to him.

"No, you're a smart, reliable, funny and somewhat mysterious guy. You didn't know any better, but you made the right decision in the end. That's all that matters really." I look up at him and catch his glance. His green eyes sparkle and I can't help but lean in and…

"Hey guys!" Adam shouts. I quickly pull away from Eli. "Um, haven't we forgotten something?"

"What." Eli spits back at Adam.

"Dave. He's still in the Grand Canyon." Adam says.

"I'll call the rangers there and report a body." Ramona volunteers. She gets up and goes into the kitchen. I take this opportunity to walk over to Sylvia. Ramona has cleaned up all the scratches and made a makeshift sling. I hold her hand, "I'm sorry we ever came to you, Sylvia." I say quietly. If we hadn't come to her, the three of us would be lonely in Toronto, figuring out what to do with the powers. Ramona wouldn't be any closer to figuring out about superpowers. Sylvia and Dave would still be at the comic store, happily engaged, but one of them still carrying a dirty secret. Maybe it was for the best that we came to her. Maybe it was destiny that we stopped Dave.

I've always been the type of person to believe in destiny. Like, it was destiny that I had met Eli. He'd shown me to accept myself and to grow as a person. He introduced me to my favorite book, my favorite bands and another side of life. If you really want to trace it back, I wouldn't be in Ramona's apartment without him. I wouldn't be a superhero and have saved the world. (Check that off my bucket list). I think everyone has a set path that they're on and every person they meet and every decision they make will affect them later on. That's what lead me there, right to that moment. And with my track record with destiny, I trust it.

Sylvia's eyes flutter, then open wide. She takes a deep breath, "Where am I?" She mutters, her voice wavers.

"You're safe, that's all that matters." Adam says.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She asks.

"Yes." Eli's the first to say it.

"When we were falling, he told me that he never stopped loving me and never will. That's all that really matters."

I look up at Eli, "Yes, that's all that really does." I say. I lean in, and this time, we aren't interrupted.


End file.
